


我爱我妈

by Shierlian



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierlian/pseuds/Shierlian





	我爱我妈

黎簇×柏海

ABO设定

/

“生命有裂缝，阳光才能照进来。”

黎簇一直很喜欢下雨的感觉。

但只限于小雨和中雨。

小雨没有声音，它像水雾，绵绵凉凉，将校服袖子挽起，伸出一整只小臂去迎接的时候，轻轻飘落在皮肤上，柔软地惊人。

中雨是滴滴答答的声音，像一支小曲。黎簇总是会在雨声里想起很久以前妈妈给他哼的睡前小调，韵律而迷人，还夹杂着母爱。

不得不说，绝大多数时候母爱都是伟大的。

黎簇讨厌大雨，就像现在。

磅礴大雨的声音，像几千几万个人同时放声大哭。

嘈杂的雨粒斜坠着砸到老楼里蓝色铁皮制已经生锈的停车棚顶，棚外的世界被雨幕隔绝，几乎肉眼难视。

黎簇停了单车，将身上的雨衣脱下，其实穿雨衣与否已经没什么区别了，他揪起骑车时被雨灌进去浇湿的校服领子擦了擦脸上的水。

黎簇很久没有因为在下大雨的时候什么都看不见，而想起他那位曾经施舍给过他几年母爱的妈妈撑着一把小伞，什么行李都没拿，在大雨里像逃离一样，带着一身被他爸打的伤痕，渐行渐远的背影了。

这次是例外。

因为有个撑着伞的年轻男人朝着他走了过来。

后来黎簇已经不太记得柏海当时说过什么，但每每回忆那画面，感觉就像有一束阳光，划破重重雨幕，照在他周身，治愈了内里已经伤痕累累的灵魂。

那时候柏海对黎簇说的话，无非是黎簇他妈妈死了，他来把母亲的遗物转交给黎簇，顺便看一下黎簇过得怎么样。

黎簇妈妈当初离开是最主要的原因还是她被查出了子宫癌，剩下的生命她想要为自己活。

她离开之后那几年，成为了父母双亡的柏海的邻居，她一直很照顾柏海，柏海很感激她。

后来柏海对黎簇又说起这件事。

“我也很感激她。”黎簇说。

柏海就问他为什么，毕竟她曾经抛弃过黎簇。

黎簇在心底道。

因为她让我遇见了哥哥啊。

//

黎簇是自己要跟着柏海走的。

柏海开始还有点犹豫，他一贯自己一个人住，且又是Omega。

黎簇妈妈住的房子是租的已经被房东收回，而自己的家境也不算富足，如果黎簇要住进来，两个人一起住难免有不方便的地方。

可是每次看到黎簇，柏海总是想起那个像他母亲一样照顾她的女人。

而且黎簇他爸似乎对黎簇并不好，醉酒之后经常打黎簇，虽然黎簇知道自己并不是只由着他爸随便打，他也会反抗，但是柏海不知道。毕竟黎簇看起来还是个乖巧的小孩儿。

所以在黎簇给他看了身上被他父亲打的痕迹之后，柏海犹豫了一会儿，确定黎簇他爸爸真的不在乎黎簇的死活之后，带着黎簇回到了自己住的小公寓。

小公寓是柏海父母的遗产，有两个屋子，但其中一个已经被柏海堆满了花材，临时要腾出位置显然不现实。

尚未分化的黎簇就顺理成章跟柏海睡在了同一张床上。

开始柏海还不习惯睡觉时旁边有个人，好在黎簇睡相不错，柏海每天早上起来做花束的时间又刚好跟黎簇上学时间重合，慢慢他也就习惯两个人一起睡觉了。

这个习惯一直到后来的后来，直到柏海的花艺公司成立，黎簇成年分化都没有再改变。

///

出事了。

想吐。

脑子里闪过这个念头的时候，他已经扶着墙开始干呕了。 

他缓了一缓，走过去坐在椅子上，假装若无其事地让下属进来。

是凌凌七，柏海觉得自己有点晕了，他又忘了前几天周心妍跟陈默去度蜜月，自己已经把凌凌七安排到了秘书的位置。

他最近脑子总是晕。

凌凌七抱着一沓资料放在桌面上，眼睛却看着柏海，她心里是喜欢柏海的，所以能够轻而易举看透他的不对劲。

“放在这里我待会再看。”

食人花他，身体不舒服吗？

她这样想着，将柏海说话时候有点苍白的脸色收入眼底。

感觉到秘书的眼神，柏海疑惑到：“凌凌七，怎么了？”

“柏海，你是身体不舒服吗？”

搪塞过去好心问候的凌凌七，在听到门栓合上的声音的时候，柏海又忍不住跑到卫生间干呕。

卫生间里反复验了好几次，带着两道杠的几根验孕棒躺在垃圾桶最上面，昭示着新发现自己怀孕的Omega不敢置信的心。

如果在平时柏海看到了，可能会劝那个Omega放轻松。

但那个Omega是他自己。

糟心。

柏海扯了几张面巾纸扔到垃圾桶，盖住上面的验孕棒。

他盯着那些盖在上面的白纸看了几秒，仍觉得烦躁。

干脆一屁股坐回到椅子上，西裤下的两条长腿在桌下烦躁地交换着位置。

想起那天晚上的情形，他又忍不住骂了一句：“小王八蛋。”

/////

夜已经微微白。

少年抱着已经完全陷入发情浪潮的青年Omega翻过身，Omega软软闷哼了一声，无意识将头靠进少年Alpha精瘦的胸膛。

黎簇将对方的脸捧起来，Omega好看的面庞暴露在空气中，早上出门时精心打理好的头发已经松顺地垂在眼前，凤眼半阖，眼尾飞红，是柏海。

黎簇将额头抵在柏海额前细碎的刘海上，说：“让我进去吧，哥哥。”

闻言，柏海摇了摇头，又像是同意般从喉腔发出一声软息，完全陷入情潮的Omega涣散着瞳孔，潮红着脸完全给不了回应。

不过对黎簇来说，对方什么回答都不重要了。

年轻力壮，又是头一回跟人上床的Alpha刚刚分化，面对从小喜欢到大的Omega哥哥就已经是忍不住主动释放冰雪味道的信息素引的对方陷入被迫发情状态。

面对哥哥，他仿佛将学校AO生理课教导的分化后的Alpha面对Omega应有的尊重抛之脑后。

“哥哥，对不起，我是个混蛋。”

黎簇说着，低下头亲了亲对方比少年还要更软白的脸颊，扬起一抹笑。

柏海脑子一片糊涂，来不及分辨这句话的涵义，Alpha的物件已经随着这句话，艰难撞进了他本就微微张开的生殖腔里。

男性Omega狭小的生殖腔无意识地将Alpha的物件绞紧，物件在里面成结的过程很困难，浑身上下被劈成两半的疼痛唤醒了他，Alpha弟弟正在身体里成结的想法让他感到羞耻，他下意识收紧了后穴，那个物件在体内的脉络凸起却更加清晰可感，他脸一下涨得粉红。

成结的过程相当漫长，弟弟射精的时候，柏海甚至能感觉到黎簇射出来的温热粘稠被自己的宫口悉数接收，柏海抽着气，咬住了黎簇的肩膀，细长凤眼里氤氲的泪水顺着脸颊淌下来。

黎簇咬着他的脖颈上的散发着橙玫瑰清香的腺体，将自己冰凉的信息素注入了进去，完成了永久标记。

但是发情期还很漫长。

//////

将近黄昏，在得知柏海说自己要留下来加班后，身为总裁秘书的社畜凌凌七决定抛下自己的老板准时下班。

然后她被人拦住了。

“你好，我看过你的照片，你是这家公司总裁的秘书。我是来找你们总裁的，你能带我去见他吗？”

凌凌七看着面前顺毛刘海，学生模样的少年，问:“你是来找食人花哦不柏海的吧？”

“对，我叫黎簇，是他弟弟。”

凌凌七惊了:“食人花居然有个这么帅的弟弟。”

少年笑了笑:“哥哥才是最帅的。”

凌凌七瞬间脑补了一下柏海的脸，作为柏海迷妹她有些不好意思的脸红了。

她转移话题道:“等一下我就带你上去，你来找你哥哥做什么？”

少年开口说:“我缺办一个证件。”

“想让他陪我去领个证。”

小剧场:

1.那天之后，著名工作狂的花加总裁难得翘了两天班没去公司，员工纷纷表示快乐并希望这样的好日子天天有。

2.花加总裁怀孕了，被自家Alpha摁在家养胎，总裁很闲，员工纷纷唱起了好运来。

代理总裁山一样多的事务的总裁秘书凌凌七则表示:再见了这个美丽的世界。


End file.
